Moments later
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: Firstly I would like to apologize that it has taken a year to get sequel up for down below but here it is - All Cal did was think about Taylor and her death but when Ethan goes back to work and tragedy strikes how will everyone cope especially since lily is keeping a secret of her own. disclaimer- I do not own casualty or any of the characters, hope you enjoy please review xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful people of fanfiction a year ago I wrote a story called Down below which involved Cal, Ethan and Taylor's lives in jeopardy, anyway I had a review of Jynx999 who asked if I would consider a sequel so here it is hope you enjoy it and please review xx**

 **i recommend listening to The fray - how to save a life when reading xx**

 **Moments later**

Cal still didn't sleep, he still had the nightmares and images glued in his head from that day, the day he killed someone. Even though he didn't physically kill Taylor she was still the passenger in the car he was driving and for that he would never forgive himself. Cal was still recovering from the accident that nearly took his life, most days he would sit at home bored watching day time TV thinking about Taylor other days he would go out and visit her grave sitting there for hours talking about their good memories like the time they were up till 4am debating who was better Beyoncé or Madonna or the other time when Ethan walked in on them and they sat teasing him for weeks he also remember the pain and heartbreak of when he found out she was a con artist he thought that was the worst thing that could of happened when she ran away but then when he had the phone call of her he saw her with a knife embedded in her leg he found hope that they would finally be together. That he finally had his happy ending until his recklessness that day caused her death that he caused her death and he would never forget and always blame himself no matter what Ethan or anyone else said because he caused the death of Taylor Elizabeth Ashbie.

Ethan finally went back to work, he was anxious and nervous about leaving Cal alone because of how depressed and down Cal was lately as he walked into to the busy Ed he was stopped by many of his colleges asking the same question " how's Cal doing?" and every time he told them the same response "great just a bit sore" but that was far from the case however Ethan thought if he kept telling people that, he would soon believe it himself. suddenly Lily walked up to him and hugged him "how are you Ethan?" She asked him concerned for her boyfriend "I'm great, glad to be back" he told her putting on a fake smile as she took his hand and dragged him to a spare room "now tell me an answer I will believe!" She said as Ethan broke down crying "the truth is I don't want to be here I need to be with Cal because I don't know what he's going to do, he blames himself for Taylor's death and I live in fear that he will do something stupid he will regret" Ethan told lily anxiously as Lilly pulled him in for a hug "he will be okay Ethan I promise" she soothed him as he regained his posture and went to treat his first patient while Lily walked out the Ed got into her car and drove away.

Back at Ethan and Cals flat Cal sat on the maroon sofa flicking through the various channels trying to find something decent to watch as he heard a bang come from the flat above him he thought nothing of it and pulled his phone out to dial Ethan's number he put the phone by his ear as he waited for Ethan to pick up after a few minutes it went to voice mail so Cal tried again and again anxiously fearing for his brothers life as the banging from the flat above got louder as dust started to pour down Cal tried to move out the way but missed his footing as he fell to the ground cracking his head before the celling began to cave in on him and screaming and shouting was heard upstairs before 3 bangs were heard then silence however in the corner of the destruction a buzzing noise was heard again and again until it stopped and then there was finally silence.

"What have you done, yes I know what I said but you got the wrong place, no I told you, how bad is the damage, right I'll see you later were going have to postpone the other attack, yes I'm going to find him!" Lily said as she stood in a deserted beach cursing at how stupid she had been as she pulled out her phone furiously and started to dial Caleb knight it had gone to voice mail so she tried another 7 times as she dialled another anonymous number "yes it's me, I sent Damien the wrong address, mothers attacker isn't gone, but Alec I've made a mistake meet me at harmony beach, I need my brother" Lily then ended the call and went back into her black mini while she waited for her brother, tears started to form as she realised the mess she had made and the consequences that would follow as another car pulled up next to her mini as they stepped out as did Lily and gave her a hug "it's okay Lily, don't worry lil sister" he soothed her.

Ethan walked over to the staff after he had just finished treating his last patient, it sounded like there had been a building collapse with many victims who would be in shock or be badly injured, Ethan went to the staff room to get his phone as he turned it on he had about 10 missed calls of Cal and a voice mail as he listened to it he chuckled "Ethan I know your probably working saving lives but err I'm bored out my mind and decided to call you a million times anyway love you little bro and I'll see you later hope your having a good day miss you" after hearing the voicemail Ethan phoned Cal twice with no answer before being shouted by Charlie "Ethan some of the minor injuries have came in were setting triage up but it's going to be a busy afternoon" Charlie informed him as he saw one of his neighbours "Carly what are you doing here?" He asked her "Ethan haven't you heard are building collapsed" she told him

 **so here is the first chapter hope you enjoy, as always if you have any suggestions to make this story better please review or pm xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here is the next chapter of Moments later I want to thank you all for all the reviews, follows and favourites so hope you enjoy this and please review as I really appreciate them and love reading your kind words hope you like this storyline and please send me any of your suggestions, I also Jonnielovrrx for suggesting adding Connie and Jacob which is now made this story longer, I woulalso like to apologise to Casualty the facts for nearly making you cry I am flattered so hope you like this as well xx**

 **Moments later - chapter 2**

Lily started to drive towards oak hill flats as the words her brother had just told her sunk in " it will be okay Lils I'm sure everyone will be fine" Alec told her however she wasn't so sure as she passed the destruction, police lights flashed shades of red and blue while multiple ambulances pulled up, Do NOT CROSS tape was scattered all over as Lily saw body bags being wheeled out praying Cal wasn't in one of them she knew that would break Ethan more than ever because no matter how annoying, cocky, arrogant, rude Cal is he doesn't deserve this only one person does. She prayed to whoever would listen that everyone would be fine, she kept repeating in her head the words of her prayer hoping it would soon come true she knew that would never happen and that because of her people were dead or dying and their loved ones would be waiting anxiously for any news. Lily had no idea what to do, should she go in and try to help people or go back to the ED and pretend nothing had happened however her decision was cut short as Jez shouted over to her " Dr Chao, over here, I need help with this patient!" He said as she sighed going over now she had no choice but to go over to the building that collapsed thanks to her.

"Ethan, Cal could of gone to the shops or anything he might not necessarily be in your building" Charlie soothed the young, worried brother "Charlie, I'm not taking a he might or might not be there chance, I'm going to find out where he is and make sure he's safe" Ethan told him as he walked right into the arms of Connie Beauchamp "Dr hardy,I was just looking for you, do you think you could phone Dr Knight and ask him if he would come in, I get he's recovering but I would really appreciated?" Connie asked him while Charlie was doing arm signs signalling her to stop talking but she didn't see what the older man in front of her was doing but the next thing she knew Ethan's knees began to buckle as he broke down crying, tears splattering down his face, as Charlie and Connie helped him up and into the staff room where he explained everything he knew while Connie mentally began to kick herself, looking at the broken man In front of her.

Darkness had covered his vision so he couldn't see anything all he felt was pain, pain, everywhere, he had no clue where he was he remembered being in his apartment but wherever he was now felt nothing like his apartment he heard muffled shouts, and what sounded like sirens he had no clue what had happened he just knew it must be bad, suddenly a shooting pain went up his arm and he felt even more pain as it was all too much he tried to sit up and get out but he was trapped by something, he felt around him trying to find his phone or anything but what he didn't expect was the flesh of an arm he touched, other people were around him. He needed to get up and help them no matter what his condition was, they didn't deserve this only he was his punishment for killing Taylor but the people around him were innocent. As he looked around some more at the blurry mess in front of him he could of sworn he had seen Ethan's face but it was just darkness however that led him to think about Ethan was Ethan around him had the arm he touched belonged to his little brother if so this gave him even more reason to get up if Ethan was badly injured he needed to get to him so He tried even more to get up and remove whatever was on him but he started to get exhausted he knew he was going to be fighting a loosing battle that eventually his unconscious state would win but before that he reached around again found a gun a fired it he didn't know where and hoped it wasn't at any body but if Ethan was hurt someone needed to find them was the last thing he thought before slipping into his unconscious state.

lily had just finished treating an elderly man with chest pains as he bumped into Iain "has anybody else been found in the building?" Lily asked Iain hoping someone had found Cal but Iain's face didn't look hopeful "only the ones brought down in body bags, I believe 3 men have just been brought down all failed to be resuscitated so I think that's it, why you looking for anyone in particular?" Iain asked the young registrar who had gone pale in the face "no its just I would hate for anyone to be trapped, and not have a fair chance" Lily told him before she walked of trying to help the despair people, all around her and for the 2nd time today began to pray Cal was safe and not in the body bag, even though she knew the people in the body bag were the people she had murdered and she hated that. suddenly she felt she had to know if Cal's death would be on her conscious so she went over to Jez to try and find out "Jez, err do you.. do you know if the people in the body bags have been identified?" she asked him as she wiped a stray tear that did not go unnoticed by him "yes, family members are being informed why?" he questioned her but before she could speak they heard the sound of a trigger and then a bang as a bullet hurdled towards Lily as Jez shouted "Lily watch out!" before pushing the young doctor out of the way as Iain shouted "Jez!" before the commotion grew louder they all knew now that there was a gun involved and people were trapped still. Lily only thought one thing "Cal" before running over to the building however for now the worst wasn't over it had just started, suddenly Jacob arrived at the scene as he saw his collages "Iain!" he shouted running over as Lily sneaked into the building running up the stairs before the celling cracked covering her in dust as she surrendered to the darkness.

 **so there's the next chapter hope you enjoy as always please review and tell me any of your thoughts, sorry to leave on a cliff hanger but you can decide what happens should Lily be okay, was any one shot tell me your thoughts and suggestions which will be muchly appreciated xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys again thank you so much for your kind words sorry this took a while to update but life got in the way anyway I'm now going to be updating this every Sunday and every Wednesday and my other story the family life every Thursday so as always please review and tell me what you think xx**

 **Moments later - chapter 3**

There was some kind of burning feeling in her hands, lily had no clue what had happened but I must of been bad she kept looking in the back of her mind looking for some kind of explanation and she only found one the explosion. She tried to scream but nothing came out was she dead or was this just her own personal hell. "Lily where are you?" some one shouted, it sounded so familiar but surly they wouldn't be at the explosion, she knew it was Connie so that ruled out the explosion and she couldn't be dead unless Connie Beauchump was and angel sent from God which was very unlikely so had something happened in the ed "lily there you are, do you know where you are?" Connie asked her softly as lily began to stir as it then all came back to her and one person came in her mind "C-al?" She asked as it then hit Connie , this was Cal and Ethan's apartment and lily knew Cal was in there how lily knew Connie didn't know but Lily's actions may have saved Cals life and for that if they found Cal he owed Lily a lot "Lily, we will try and get to him but are you hurt can you walk?" Connie asked her as Lily got up with Her and left the building. When lily got out she went to get treated by Jez who minutes ago has taken a bullet for her and was just about to be taken to the Ed, when the was a loud crashing sound and everyone knew what was happening the building was collapsing and everyone stood in horror waiting for the inevitable to happen and they all knew in that moment, Caleb Knight would be dead if he was in that building.

The Red phone began to ring back in the Ed something that was never a good sign, Elle knew that it was something to do with the building explosion as she answered the phone it was a hysterical Connie trying to explain what had happened, Elle stood in shock next to Charlie she knew the news she would break them all but she had to do it nobody else could as she took a deep breath she looked around knowing after this minute everybody's world would be hit with turmoil especially Ethan's.

He saw darkness again, he wondered why, what happened now he remembered being trapped but nothing else he had no clue where he was but felt some kind of dust around him gradually getting heavier, he knew he had to get out some how but looked around him and saw it wasn't just him other people were around him one of them a man,in his 40s began to stir he the realised he was in his appartment ant this was his neighbour, what was his name? He thought as he remebered "Rob its Cal there's been some kind of explosion we need to get out now I think the building going to collapse" he told the distressed man in front of him "Cal, your legs stuck how are we going to get out " Rob asked him as he started to clear the debris around Cals leg "right we haven't got long we're going to have to jump, grab Katie I'll get Carla" he told him as Rob ran over to Katie and cal grabbed Carla they found a smashed window began to smash it more than it was they also found the emergency rope Ethan had put there in case anything happened, Cal couldn't help smile at how Ethan's organisation had saved his life or so he thought as it all went dark again.

"No, no this isn't happening this can't be happening he can't be dead" Ethan screamed as he ran into the staff room. Elle had just told everybody the news and nobody took it well which obviously was expected they were all shocked or just didn't believe it but they had too, it was in the background of the noisy TVs with there team surrounding the building that had collapsed nobody spoke and there was just a deadly silence nobody wanted to speak nobody knew what to say "what's that?" Somebody pointed to the TVs as they saw something and some rope everybody began to stare as Ethan entered back into the now curious reception still in silence "Ethan they may have found something, Cal might have got out" Robyn told him as they both stood staring at the rope praying "I have to go I need to see!" Ethan told Elle as he began to exit "im coming with you" Robyn told him as they both headed towards his car praying and hoping there was still hope, they only needed a bit of hope.

Rob had managed to get Katie and Carla out of the building and to safety, he knew he needed to get out the building was going to fully collapse and he would be dead but he could t leave Cal he was trapped again and unconscious Rob wouldn't leave him because if Cal hadn't pushed him out the way he would be in Cal position he once again began to move the debris and drag an unconscious Cal to the exit as there was another bang and a second explosion forced him and Cal to go flying into the air and landing on the floor as the whole flat collapsed as just debris and ashes as Ethan and Robyn arrived knowing their hope was gone and his brother really was dead while near the debris Katie began to stir screaming which brought everybody's attention as they all ran over to the distressed woman..

so they was the next chapter hope you enjoyed, please review and pm if you have any suggestions as always thank you for all your support xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Glitter girl12 back I would like to apologise for the lack of medical drama in past chapters but I assure you there will be a lot in this chapter so I hope I don't disappoint. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favourite so here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy as always tell me anything I can improve or you would like to see xx**

 **while writing this I listened to so cold which I recommend listening too xxx**

 **Moments Later - chapter 4**

"Right Katie, my names Iain I'm a paramedic do you know where you are?" Iain asked the shaken woman in front of him as she shaked her head sobbing uncontrollably in pain while Iain tried to get a line in "Connie I need your help!" He shouted anxiously as Connie ran over to him "right Iain, what have we got?" Connie asked him mentally assessing the broken woman's injuries "okay, patient is responsive, pupils look a bit dilated. Katie have you taken anything before?" Connie asked confused to why her pupils would be dilated as the young woman shook her head still writhing in pain. As Iain got to giving her pain relief and began to attach a board and collar and get her into the ambulance hoping she had a higher chance of survival. However everyone felt shaken they knew none of this was good Katie had a head injury and Carla had only just got out of the debris and had a fractured left fib and tib and lung puncture.

"Cal, Cal where are you?" Ethan was shouting at the top of his voice trying to survey the area looking for any sign of his brother because somehow finding Katie and his rope he knew Cal was somewhere. He was so determined that he even began to pray that somewhere his brother would be behind him wondering what had happened to their apartment the image made him chuckle even in the consequences but then the chuckle became tears that wouldn't stop as Robyn approached him as she tried to get him to leave the sight. However he thought he heard something and ran into the field near there collapsed apartment as he began to run like his life depended on it while Robyn followed in tow knowing it would only be more false hope "Robyn I see him he's over there!" He told her relief in his voice as he ran over "Ethan he's not th.." She went to say as she saw the ghostly white figure a few meters in front of her and ran back to Connie and Iain to tell them. As she approached them she was out of breath and on the verge of collapsing "Ethan err h-e fou..nd Ca-l he n-nee-ds he-l-lp now" she gasped as Connie, Iain, jez and jacob grabbed the medical equipment they needed and ran over to where Ethan was as the stood looking at the sight of the two young doctors, one dead and one sobbing failing to restart his heart. They all froze as tears all formed in there eyes looking at the sight. "Ethan, you need to let him go" Jacob kneeled down to him trying to remove the two brothers "no- n-o, no you can't make me, C-Al wake up now it's not funny Caleb please I need you your my brother, all I've got I promised you I won't let you go down under please Cal please please Caleb!" Ethan screamed as he began to break down, now everybody stood there in tears as Robyn dragged Ethan away from his dead brother as Connie knelt by Jacob trying to asses Cals injuries wiping the tears from her eyes as Jacob pulled her into a hug taking her away from Cal as he just lay there ready to be taken into the ambulance knowing there was nothing none of them could do.

sorry this was short but didn't know what else to write xx hope you like enjoy whatever other words mean happiness xxxxx see you Sunday xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys I'm back with my new instalment of a chapter yet I have a new name so anyway here's the next chapter let's hope Cal can be saved, gain want to thank you all for reviewing and hope you like the next chapter xxx**

 **moments later -chapter 4**

" right, this is Caleb knight, 31 years of age, involved in a building collapse and explosion where he was thrown from the building. He has debris imbedded in his right leg, queried fractured fib and tib, possible collapsed lung, pulse is 90, GCSE 90 systolic, Caleb was kod at the scene and has not regained consciousness. Was intubated in the ambulance lost output was shocked twice" Dixie said relaying the information to a confused Dylan "got it?" She asked him softly "Err, yes right bay 4, err no actually bay 2, lets get IV line in and cross Match bloods and order CT let's not rule out a head injury, okay?" He ordered while listening to Cals breathing "right, his breathing a bit shallow but nothing to worry about!" Dylan said scurrying around resus "right, let's get the patient stable and get and CT and X Ray" Dylan said observing the debris in the leg "that's going to need to be taken out in surgery, but it's not my main priority, nurse where are the bloods?" Dylan demanded as Connie strolled in "right Dr Keogh, inform me on the patients treatment!" Connie said looking at Cals notes just as Dylan was about to speak Jacob shouted "pulse is sky high, he's going into respiratory arrest" Jacob said beginning to start CPR "Where's the CT scan?" Connie asked taking over from Jacob with CPR pressing harshly on the young doctors lifeless chest "Err, he didn't have it done I was stabilising him, I'm sorry I can't, I can't do this its happening again!" Dylan shouted going out of resus "right were running out of time, let's get an emergency Echo, there's a bleed I just don't know where it's coming from" she shouted still ferociously continuing chest compressions "right pulse check" Connie demanded as Jacob reached towards Cals neck. "Connie there's nothing, you need to stop!" He told her "You want me to Call this, I can't, I will do everything and anything until his heart starts beating "right clear oxygen, shocking to 100 all clear" Connie said as Ethan walked in watching his brothers limb body be jolted into the air "nothing, continue CPR" she said cursing under her breath "Jacob you look exhausted let me try!" Ethan said as he began pounding down on his brothers chest murmuring under his breath "hes just another patient I need to save so his relatives will have more time with him" , however this was true what he was saying but he was the relative and that was his older brother lying there and he knew he would do anything for that to be him. "There's a pulse, good work Dr hardy" Connie praised him continuing his brothers treatment.

So this is probably the shortest piece I've ever done but any way hope you enjoy and there will be more Sunday until then xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am one of those people who forgets what stories they have wrote, but anyway thank you to bronny9 for reminding me that this fan fiction actually exists, so here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and If you have the time please review I really appreciate it xx**

 **Chapter 6**

once again he was faced with the familiar darkness he thought he heard a soft, angelic voice saying "Cal, Cal" when he opened his eyes he saw her, in front of him stood the woman he loved she was bleeding, weak as she collapsed onto the hard ground and started to fit all Cal could do was embrace her tightly in his arms and protect her until her pain and suffering went away but it didn't, he heard monitors beeping like a blaring alarm and then she was gone, noting left of Taylor she was gone and he had experienced it all over again. Bolting up from his nightmare, Cal struggled to breathe he was trapped again and once again he saw darkness.

Ethan had been forced to go home after staying by his brother's side for two weeks and there being no change, so when he was woken up by a call from the Ed around 2 am he began to panic as he rushed out of Lily's apartment and drove like lightning to the ED. When he got there nobody would tell him anything, he begged, he screamed but nothing, he stood pacing around he room until eventually Connie came in tears streamed down her face, "E-Ethan" she quivered " I- I ermm .. it was early morning around 1 ish, I heard beeping and went to Cal's room, he ermm .. was on lying on the floor, vomiting blood I didn't know what to do he was fitting and I froze and im sorry " she said as the tears spilled onto the floor as she pictured the sight in her head. "Mrs Beauchamp is he- is he alive?" Ethan questioned and all I took was the shake of Connie's head and he exploded with anger, he should have been there, should have never left storming into Resus there was one blooded, white sheet covering the body of his brother. He stood in silence remembering all the pain and suffering Cal had been through the past years all the pain with their father Cal being the useless one, not being there for when their adoptives mum's death, everything with Taylor, her death, maybe now Cal will not be suffering he will be in peace. Dylan entered Resus "Ethan im sorry, we did everything we could" he said as he looked at Ethan he just stood blankly staring into the distance " I want to see him, please let me say goodbye, please" Ethan said as there was no emotion in his life " Ethan I don't think that's .." Dylan said but was cut off by Ethan

" im not asking!" Ethan said a harsh tone in his voice, as he pealed the white sheet from off his brother, as stood back gasping at what he saw in front of him, his lifeless brother pale, fragile and broken and then Ethan collapsed onto the floor in tears, pounding on his brothers chest " wake up Caleb, please your not dead you can't be dead im not I will never let you go down below, I need you your my Safety net and that's why I love you so much I will never stop no matter what happens we will always be together, rest in peace Caleb Hardy we all love you!" Ethan said as he turned around and stood all his colleague's not a dry ear in the room, Ethan decided he would not say goodbye when his brother was six feet under but now surrounded by their colleague's, their friends. Jacob was the first to say goodbye " Cal man where does the time go, I don't know what to say but if you can hear me I promise you I will never forget you" one bye one they all spoke to their colleague remembered things that had happened and thanked him for the good times but in the end Cal was gone and then Ethan was back in the staffroom waiting for Connie to speak ...

 **so hope you enjoyed this and I will be back with the next update soon xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies, sorry it's been a while I've been very busy and neglected most of my stories, so here's the next chapter of moments later, hope you all enjoy and please review if you have any feedback if you have the time xx**

 **Moments later -Chapter 7**

"Ethan,Ethan wake up" Connie said shaking Ethan awake as he lay flat out on the staff room sofa

"Where am I?" Ethan asked groggily waking up looking around he saw worried glances from his boss.

"Your in the Ed Ethan, do you remember what happened." Connie asked him concerned

"C-al!" He said remembering what had happened, panic was now etched across his face.

"Ethan, he's ok, there was some movement so we have hope, he should get through this" Connie told the worried sibling

"You mean he's ok, he's alive?" Ethan asked Connie not wanting to hold on to hope

"Ethan do you know where you are or what's happened?" Connie asked now concerned as the young doctor collapsed in her arms.

Entering the familiar hospital room and staring at the empty chair next to the injured man, she vacated it placing her hand on top of his watching the rise and fall of his chest which was the only thing to show he was actually alive. Slowly she leaned forward with tears prickling her eyes as she went to speak fearing her voice would crack and her emotions would be shown "you need to wake up Caleb, your brother needs you, we all need you, I need you" she told him looking at his face, someone who was so manly and tall looked small and vulnerable with monitors and wires attached to him and it pained her to see her colleague like this. She gently spoke again to him to drown out the sound of beeping "the girls you saved, are leaving tomorrow they wanted to thank you for helping them, Robert wanted to thank you and hope you get better" she was interrupted by a coughing fit but carried on "I always believed you were some self centred, arrogant man who's reputation is spot on but deep down your some broken man who needs everyone around him to fix him, your kind and you save people and help them get better and I know you think in some twisted way this is what you deserve for what happened to Taylor but you couldn't do anything and I'm sorry I couldn't either" finally she finished, she needed to get that off her chest. Looking back at Cal she saw movement in his hand slightly and she edged closer to the bed "Cal its Connie squeeze my hand if you can here me" she told him softly and felt a small squeeze on the receiving end as his piercing blue eyes started to flicker open as he slowly adjusted to his surrounding. He saw her looking at him smiling sweetly at him still holding his hand, his voice was hoarse and groggy but he forced his lips to speak to her "wh-ere is s-he?" He asked tears in his eyes and Connie knew straight away who he was referring to

"I'm so sorry Cal, she's still gone!" Connie soothed him holding his hand for reassurance

"E-Ethan?" He also asked worrying about the safety of his baby brother and then Connie realised Cal was back at the crash

"He's just resting Cal, he's been warn out these few weeks!" Connie told him remembering how Ethan fainted in her arms earlier

"What happened?" Cal asked his next question which caused Connie concern he didn't know what had happened so what else did he not know.

"You were involved in an explosion at your flats, do you know who I am Cal?" She asked him but Cal hesitated for a while

"The one and only Connie Beauchamp!" He told her as a sigh of relief passed Connie

"We're you worried for a minute Mrs B" Cal said laughing at his attempt at humour when pain shot through his ribs and he collapsed back in agony.

"Dr knight, you are aware you have had an accident which you were thrown a few feet , I wouldn't recommend laughing even if it was at your clinical lead and its Mrs Beauchamp to you Dr knight " Connie said returning to her normal self now that she knew he was out of the woods.

"Co-n, ser-io-usly I can't breathe" Cal informed her as she gave him more pain relief noticing how much pain he was really in.

"Does anywhere else hurt Cal?" She asked him

"My, my leg hurts" he said to her

"can I take a look" Connie asked as she removed the blanket and rolled up to see the bright ,red wound on his leg which looked infected, silently she cursed and went to check up on Ethan.

She saw him lying on the bed burying his head in his hands not wanting to look up, she approached him and stroked his arm for reassurance, she knew how he was feeling unable to do anything to stop the pain a loved one was feeling. "Ethan, I've just checked up on Cal, he's awake and talking but in a bit of pain" Connie told him as Ethan lifted his head up looking into Connie's eyes with fear and he reminded her of a lost child "is he going to be okay, Mrs Beauchamp?" Ethan asked as Connie began to speak but realised Ethan wasn't on about Cal being physically ok.

"As you know his injuries were quite catastrophic and will take time to heal but we will not know how long it will take him to mentally recover. I am also worried his wound on his leg might be infected but I will try and sort that out now, I just wanted to update you on your brothers condition and the police will also need a word for the enquiry of what had happened" Connie explained to him

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp, may I be able to see him soon" Ethan asked her

"Yes but don't be long he needs his rest, Dr Hardy, I expect your brother to be back in work annoying us all as soon as possible" Connie told the young doctor as she left him to be with his brother. When she was walking down the corridor a familiar face bumped into her with tears streaming down her face.

"Dr chao, what is the matter?" Connie asked confused to why the young doctor was so upset

"It was all my fault!" She sobbed

so hope you liked ,this a few months ago this would of been a very different chapter till next time x


End file.
